What are these Feelings?
by Lina567
Summary: Sai says he doesn't have feelings but, what happens when he shows them? Will there be consquences, confusion, even love? [Sai x Sakura]
1. Emotional Injury

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well lets not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (sexual situations + suggestive dialogue)

Spoilers: Manga 283+

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

**_What are these Feelings? _**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had just came back from a long and challenging mission. Tired and wounded, they decided to camp out "Yamato Style" due to weather conditions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hold still, if you move it'll only make things worse."

"But Sakura; it hurts a lot!" whined the blue eyed boy continuously.

"It'll be even worse if you don't keep quiet." answered the pink haired konuchi.

Off in the corner of the room sat a young man, roughly the same age as the two. He had raven hair and eyes that shined like stone. His hair was damp from outside, clothes stuck like glue showing off every inch of muscles he obtained. A girl could fall for a man in this situation but not Haruno Sakura. She was more interested in helping her wounded companions; it was her duty not only as a medic ninja but as a teammate as well.

"This might sting a little." Sakura said hesitantly while positioning a needle into the loud boy.

AHHHHHHHHH! Sting a little my ass, more like sting A LOT! yelled Naruto.

There was a slight giggle heard far off in the corner but it died fast. Naruto turned his head to the direction of the sound. He found a stolid face looking at him.

"You we're staring!" yelled the blond.

"No, just looking" answered the boy boredly.

"I guess there's a first time for everything asshole.

"Must you always hear yourself talk? It's beginning to make my ears bleed." replied Sai without bothering to look at the annoying kid.

"I can make more then just your ears bleed you bastard!"

The boy got up in rage, fists ready to hit his target when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"That's enough! I suggest you save that strength for tomorrow's battle." commanded Sakura

Naruto turned to a pair of solid green orbs. He recognized those eyes, they meant authority and authority in a women if not followed would be a bad combo as warned by the great Ero-sennin. He looked down at the floor, defeat overwhelmed him. He stood up; fists at both sides, head down.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." with that said he slid the door shut.

Silence was in the room. The footsteps of Naruto soon died as soon as another sound of a door slid closed. She signed in relief. She then turned her attention to the young man with a hand over his shoulder.

He got up and walked closer to her. As soon as he reached an appropriate distance for her to work on him he sat down, eyes closed. She followed him and sat down slowly. She motioned him to remove his clothing. He did as commanded, stripping his upper clothes slowly. She watched showing little emotion.

Once he finished she grabbed a small towel to absorb all the water that was left on him from his clothes. His upper body was soaked, drops fell everywhere slowing running down his hard toned stomach. She wasn't going to lie, he had a gorgeous body any girl would kill to touch yet she was touching it; feeling nothing.

"If I knew you're clothes were this soaked, I would have told you to change, you could've catched a cold this way." She commented.

Silence was in the room once again. She handed him a towel to dry his hair. He removed his forehead protector fancily and dried his hair. His hair was everywhere; it made him look kind of like him.

**_Sasuke-kun… _**

****

"Is there something on my face?" questioned Sai.

"Oh! No, sorry; so where are you hurt?" questioned Sakura still out of dazed.

"Near the big red spot that seems to not stop bleeding." Sai said sarcastically.

Sakura ignored the comment from her teammate and focused her charka on the wound. A pale green light soon formed around his wound. Soon the light turned into a bolder shade of green.

Sai closed his eyes with relief. The green light was so warm and calming. It soon vanished and he felt the air of the room on him once again. He opened his eyes looking at Sakura. She reached into her pouch and retrieved a jar and bandages. She opened the jar revealing a pale green cream. She placed it on his shoulder gently. The sting of the wound vanished instantly leaving him yet another weight off his shoulders. She closed the jar and started wrapping the wound.

He watched her attentively, seeing every move she made. She wrapped his wound in a pace that seemed monotonous. Her eyes were now a calm green, her pink hair glistened when the moonlight peered through the windows now and then.

A few strand of hair came down from the back of her ear. She didn't bother to place it back but continued her task at hand. Once she finished she went to look up at Sai when she was met with a pair of cold fingers lingering on her face.

She then looked at him astonished by his actions, chills up her spine. He then took her strands and placed them in the back of her ear softly. She felt her face getting hot, she didn't want to believe it but, she was blushing. He smiled at her with his fake smile. He still wasn't able to perfect it and maybe he never would. She smiled slightly.

"It's getting late so, if you have no other injuries; I'll be on my way." Sakura said respectively while bowing.

Sai nodded hesitantly. He watched her gather up her things and walk to the door. She was sliding the door open when suddenly he spoke.

"Wait, Sakura-san! I seem to have one injury that could tend to some caring" said Sai anxiously.

"Where is it-?"

Before she could turn around to look at him she felt a pair of cold hands grab one of her warm hands and place them right on his chest ,near his heart. Her pouch fell to the ground causing a big thud.

"Here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Authors Notes: Okay this was my first fan fiction so spare me > There is a second part (hmm maybe I should leave it here …. ) but I don't know if I should place some "yummy" in it not lemon but a little zest of sexual tension, what do you think? I have two different version so its up to you guys to decide, because when I was working on the lime for some reason I felt maybe they were a bit ooc . Are they ooc? I hope not. So please review review! I need your opinions! I'll give out happy love cookies if you do : P (and they're 0 calories yay XD)


	2. Pleasurable Betrayal

A/N: I would first like to start off with an apology for the long wait! School was pissing me off, I still haven't done my homework, FINALS OMFGWTFBBQROFLWOFL (rips hair) and I've just recently became a Bleach Fan! (Naruto wouldn't come back so I decided to check out this cool anime/manga people go OMG about, I like it! Anyway without further adue I present to you the next part of _What are these Feelings?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well let's not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (sexual situations + suggestive dialogue)

Spoilers: Manga 283+

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**What are these Feelings?**_

"It's getting late so if you have no other injuries; I'll be on my way." Sakura said respectively while bowing.

Sai nodded hesitantly. He watched her gather up her things and walk to the door. She was sliding the door open when suddenly he spoke.

"Wait, Sakura-san, I seem to have one injury that could tend to some caring" said Sai anxiously.

"Where is it-?"

Before she could turn around to look at him she felt a pair of cold hands grab one of her warm hands and place them right on his heart. Her pouch fell to the ground causing a big thud.

"Here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

His skin was soft yet tense under her delicate warm palms. His heart beat was slow, making a rhythm of water droplets falling off a leaf after a huge storm. She tensed up at the feeling off his strong hands slowly enclosing over hers slowly. She withdrew her hands hesitantly.

What were his motives? She would find out soon enough but before she could he opened his mouth.

"Right here hurts. I don't know why, but every time I get this feeling it makes me feel empty, you're a medic nin so you should know the best; am I sick?"

Sakura smiled lovingly.

"No you're not sick; you're just feeling one of the many emotions called loneliness."

"Loneliness?" questioned Sai.

"Yes, it's the emotion you get when you feel that nobody wants you, you have no purpose in life and it leads you to think that maybe you're not strong enough to live in this world , if you don't get stronger you'll be left behind leaving only yourself . Sometimes it can cause you to become avoidant and when you reach a certain peak of this emotion there's no turning back. You'll try to stay away from the ones you used to love causing more pain, hate; you lose hope. This emotion is the most painful one… for me that is"

"You seem to have experienced this emotion numerous times."

"I still do." Sakura answered silently.

**_Sasuke-kun…_**

Sai stared at her, his eyes examining her posture. Her head was down; strands of her hair fell in front of her dark jaded eyes. He identified her expression as being sad as he once learned from a book. He broke the deadly silence.

"I read in a book sometime ago on this expression you have on your face. This expression you have seems to be remorseful what are you regretting?" pondered Sai.

Sakura's eyes went wide and started forming tears in the corner of her eyes, waiting to come out. They soon broke through the barrier she tried to create. Her tough exterior had smashed into million of pieces. Tears overflowed causing them to drop on the floor making small thumps.

_**I'm so weak …**_

"What's wrong?"

Sakura couldn't answer she just kept crying.

Sai rubbed the back of his index finger and caught a droplet and examined it.

"What are these drops?"

Sakura looked up, finally able to answer one of his many questions.

"Tears." she said.

"Tears." he repeated.

"They can come out off in any emotion." added Sakura.

"There are more emotions?" questioned Sai

"So many that some, you can't experience in your whole lifetime; others waiting to be uncovered." answered Sakura

Sai looked into her eyes. This time her eyes were clear green.

**_Can emotions change your eyes?_**

The moon peeked through the windows and her hair glowed. Sakura stared into his dark eyes, gazing if any emotion was on him. Nothing, his eyes were still dark, no shine to them just pure darkness.

He then spoke once again but this time in a matter that seemed like he memorized what he was going to say.

"What about this emotion I'm experiencing right now the want to be close to another, it makes my stomach feel weird, my throat goes dry, my body gets hot, and my knees weak every time I look into you, I want to hold you in my arms."

She looked at astonished yet not convinced until he moved near her.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist caressing her ever so lightly yet sensually. His hands rubbing up and down her back, head on top of her shoulders. He ran his cold fingers through her hair, breathing hotly on her neck. She jolted a bit causing her back to arch making her firm breasts press against his hard naked chest. His eyes widen as he felt a flash of heat run through his whole body more directly towards his lower region.

What was he doing now? His actions were so ambiguous.

He had his strong arms wrapped around her tiny delicate waist, head upon shoulder. She felt his cold fingers slide through her hair, his breath, hot. It seemed he had to breathe more after her encounter with his hard chest against her ample one. She blushed as she felt something hard between her legs.

Moist lips fell over her neck nipping at her delicate creamy white skin. She bit her lip in pain and pleasure. How could she be doing this? Not only was she betraying Tsunade's

orders but also herself as a woman and a vow she made long ago with the one she truly loved.

She wanted to stop, she really did but her mind was hazy and her body wouldn't let her. She's been waiting too long for this moment.

_**Sasuke-kun…**_

He was having a hard time breathing. This emotion was painful yet pleasurable. What was this emotion, he wanted to know more but his train of thoughts were soon pushed aside as his body seemed to go down to the ground making Sakura's body come down to without ever letting go of her .

With his legs bent but straddle his hard member pressed between her warm maidenhood causing her to let out a small moan which encouraged him to keep licking, nipping and biting her neck until red bruises formed.

With his strong hands he started stroking her arms barely, making goose bumps form on the top of her surface. Wet lips met her arms; this time leaving a trail of kisses that soon evaporated by the air of the room. He then went lower stroking her legs. Her legs were soft, silky and firm. His hands stopped at the hem of her skirt. He started slipping his fingers through, one at a time.

Sakura eyes went wide. What was he planning to do when he had succeeded on taking off her skirt? She panicked. She placed one of her warm hands on top of Sai's firmly trying to remove his hands from his current position. He wouldn't budge. Sakura panicked more.

"Please stop Sai." she said panicky.

He didn't listen he kept going but this time instead of her hem he started at his. She tried shoving him off but he didn't move a single inch. That's when she did the only thing she could think of.

Eyes closed her hand made contact with his cheek in a swift motion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Okay so yea it took me roughly a month to update but hey I have an excuse kind of (FiNALSS!1 ) But I was originally going to stop the story here (it was to be the "final installment") but for some reason it's not, funny how life is. I got a little writers block so I'm sorry that the chapter didn't turn out as organized or good as I wanted it to be. I was originally going to publish a little Sai x Sakura Fic to help with my writer block and to show that I was still alive when I got a double writers block, I didn't know how to start that ficlet that was suppose to help me wow I have horrible luck. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster this time, it's just Sai's character in the manga is coming out more (cough 292 .. geez I'm mad at him .. sad moment for Sai x Sakura fans) So sorry if ANY of the characters are ooc. You will find out why Sai did this to Sakura (he's not doing it cause he likes her you'll just have to wait : P) Lastly Thank you so much for the support I REALLY appreciate it, you guys are awesome. I'm glad to hear that people like my story and I made a few become sai x sakura fans (squeals I love you all squeezes everyone (Throws Happy Love cookies everywhere) everyone: EWW GET OFF! O Cookie! Better be good!


	3. Sorrowful Truth

A/N: So this whole month I've been pretty distracted due to report cards coming... Gah I thought I did bad… geez. Damn tension, I wasn't able to concentrate on this story enough as I wanted to. Again sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the reviews and comments! You guys are great! You guys make me feel like I'm a god or something : ) Thanks a lot (snuggles everyone)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well let's not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (sexual situations + suggestive dialogue)

Spoilers: Manga 283+

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**What are these Feelings?**_

Sakura eyes went wide. What was he planning to do when he had succeeded on taking off her skirt? She panicked. She placed one of her warm hands on top of Sai's firmly trying to remove his hands from his current position. He wouldn't budge. Sakura panicked more.

"Please stop Sai." she said panicky.

He didn't listen he kept going but this time instead of her hem he started at his. She tried shoving him off but he didn't move a single inch. That's when she did the only thing she could think of.

Eyes closed her hand made contact with his cheek in a swift motion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She did not dare open her eyes; darkness was all she saw in her enclosed orbs. Her heartbeat was beating rapidly; the encounter with Sai left adrenaline flowing through her veins. Her smooth hand had not moved an inch from Sai's face. It lay flat on top of his cheek, heat radiating from the bruise that was forming.

Silence deafened her, she could not take it, but could not bare to stare into the eyes of the man that tried to do such lustful objectives to her. She stayed silent, waiting for what the man would do to next.

Moments that seemed like days went by, she could not take it, if the man that lay on top of her was going to be a mouse she would take charge of the situation; but she was frightened and did not move.

Her head fell skewed to the side; her thoughts ran through her head.

_**Why can't I do anything right? I'm trying to save Sasuke but I can't even save myself... **_

She released her eyes from strain, but now furrowed her eyebrows as a result of her thoughts on mind. Sai stared confusingly but spoke his mind.

"I don't get it." he spoke wordlessly.

Sakura's eyes opened extensively at his question. Nor did she understand what his actions were for. She was the one who should be asking that question. She grew angry at this and decided to speak her mind.

"I should be the one asking tha-."

Before she could finish she was stopped by a long slender finger that lay upon her silky pink lips. She blinked uncontrollably.

"In the book I read, she returned his actions causing her to be blissful at the end. What is it with you? Did my actions not solve your problem? Could it be yet another emotion you're concealing from me? Sai added maliciously.

This couldn't be happening. He was playing with her. All of his actions were lies memorized from a book. They weren't real, they were used abusively because the one man who did it to her, mistreated there true meanings.

_**The true meanings of love…**_

"How could you?" added Sakura.

"How can you still act this way after what you've done to me? You did such sinful things and you want me to pretend as if everything's okay? You think just because it's in a book that it will happen in real life? No, you're wrong; all of you men are wrong. You all just think pleasure will subdue things."

"This isn't life; this is sick fantasy you assholes out there have come up with, and corrupted the minds of the young into thinking its right. You don't understand the true feelings of a woman. You don't understand anything, not even yourself!"

Sakura was panting furiously under Sai's body. Sai looked at her emotionlessly as always. He looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes were dark like the night sky. He smiled.

"Of course I don't. After all I don't have any emotions." Sai answered contently.

How could he be smiling at time like this? Did he truly not have a heart or was he just afraid to let his emotions out? Either way, he was pissing her off. She furrowed her eyebrows once again.

With all the strength and courage that was left in her she shoved Sai off her. She gathered all her things in record timing and left running slamming the door with such force it reopened a bit once it closed. Her footsteps soon subsided with another door sliding closed.

His eyes lay upon the door where he last saw Sakura running. He then closed his eyes sighing. Once he opened his eyes he gathered his clothing and belongings slowly. He placed his forehead protector on top on his mountain of belongings. He started moving when he felt something underneath his foot.

Couching down he picked up the object and examined it. It was a piece of paper. He flipped it to the other side and saw four different faces.

Sakura was smiling while the other two beside her were sending grimaces at each other while the eldest of them all just smiled reassuringly while shuffling the two boy's heads.

He then glanced at Sakura. She was smiling like a goofball, but nevertheless was she happy.

He then looked at Sasuke. He placed his left thumb over Sasuke's face. Sai smirked.

"Good things come if you wait." He said tauntingly while the wind blew on the windows causing sinister sounds, shadows landing on his once clear face.

After finishing observing the picture he gracefully got up and walked towards his back pack. He placed his stained clothes along side his back pack. He then began unzipping his back pack gently glided the photograph between the pages of his brothers picture book.

While zipping his backpack he remembered the words she spoke to him. He closed his eyes once again.

"**_You don't understand anything, not even yourself!" _**

He reopened his eyes hesitantly while continuing to zip his backpack up. He looked at the floor motionlessly.

"You're right but at the moment you don't even understand your own self." said Sai softly.

With that said he grabbed his forehead protector, placed it near his pillow and crawled into his futon. He closed his ebony orbs and breathed slowly; his naked chest rising up and down. His head fell to the side causing a few black strands to fall on his clear complexion. He was completely asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her pink tresses of hair fell on her face as she raced through the hallways. All that had happened to her was a lie not only that but it was against her own will as a woman. She was meaning to do those things with the one she loved but it was robbed from her in near seconds.

The thoughts kept racing through her head. The way he sucked, the way he breathed against her neck- just thinking about it made her face go warm. She grabbed her head with both hands and squeezed her temples attempting to stop the thoughts.

As she approached her room's door she quickly opened and closed it fast. She ran to the bathroom. She quickly removed every article of clothing she had on. She turned on the faucet of the shower not bothering to care what temperature it was. She quickly started scrubbing herself real hard everywhere. She scrubbed the hardest on her neck trying to get rid of the smell of Sai. Her skin stared turning red from excessively rubbing the same area over and over. It stung every time the water fell on her once pure skin but she did not care. Anything was better then having Sai's scent on her.

She sobbed quietly embracing herself securely. She dropped the cloth that she was using to annihilate her tainted skin. She lifted her head, water pouring on her tear stained face.

"I let yet another man toy with me but this time..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She turned herself so her back faced the wall. She leaned against it and slowly like molasses fell to the bottomless pit of the shower crying, her tears mixed with the showers water and blood.

_**I haven't changed at all…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/n: All I have to say is WOW! I didn't expect that I would actually continue doing this story but since you guys are awesome I decided to continue. Anyway yea I made it sort of angsty towards the end I mean if you found out a man was playing you, you'd be mad (shakes fist) (awkward silence) anyway I hope u guys liked it; sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors. I'm trying to type this while doing a persuasion essay and so far... it's crappy : (

But Again I would like to emphasis that your support is greatly appreciated MORE HAPPY LOVE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! I'm glad to hear that you guys love my story. Yea 298... Very sad... but I have faith in Sai, cuz there definitely needs to be more Sai x Saku moments to get Sasuke mad dreams of Sai x Saku x Sasu plus Sakura has a hold of his belongings especially his brothers picture book which mean SUPER BONDING MOMENTS : ) hmm.. Yamato x Sakura : 3 gets shot


	4. Their Broken Flower

A/N: Please don't kill me…hehe. Yea so I haven't updated in about 5 months huh? I am terribly sorry. I really didn't have an excuse this time but I did have summer school but it's been over for about 3 weeks now so basically I suck but more importantly I've got a grasp of how this story is going to be laid out for the next couple of chapters but after that I'm lost … but that's until later so don't worry -- . Anyway as always thanks guys for your support! I love you all!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well let's not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (sexual situations + suggestive dialogue)

Spoilers: Manga 283+

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**What are these Feelings?**_

She sobbed quietly embracing herself securely. She dropped the cloth that she was using to annihilate her tainted skin. She lifted her head, water pouring on her tear stained face.

"I let yet another man toy with me but this time..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She turned herself so her back faced the wall. She leaned against it and slowly like molasses fell to the bottomless pit of the shower crying, her tears mixed with the showers water and blood.

_**I haven't changed at all…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The noise of a fist and a hard maple door making contact seeped through the bathroom door. An inpatient young man yelled at the other end waiting for a response.

In the shower was a pale kunoichi sound asleep. The gentle morning light tickled the young woman with weightless warmth. The feeling was tranquil and enlightening until an icy droplet from the showerhead came crashing on the tepid girl. She slightly flinched and started to open her eyes lazily. Her sight was blurry at first but soon regain full potential.

As soon as her body regained all feeling she jolted in pain, placing one hand around her neck immediately. Confused, she got out of the shower slowly and carefully moved towards the mirror. She gently removed her hand from where the pain was coming from and stared at herself shamefully in the mirror.

Several small maroon bruises were found around the side of her neck along with minor burns and cuts found around her body due to her scrubbing. The more she stared at them the more she was tempted to release her imprisoned tears. The other night was a complete big blur to her. It was as if it were all a nightmare. She tried not to think of it but she couldn't if the only solid proof of that night was causing her to ache every second.

She began to cry. Silent cries of help seeped through. She grabbed both hands near her mouth to try and cover up her cries but failed. She started to choke on her cries when suddenly the maple door that stopped the impatient boy from coming near his dearest comrade crashed. Worry was written all over his face.

The tear-stained girl stood their in awe at what the boy had just done but soon recovered when she saw the young man realize that she was in the bare. She did the only thing a girl could do in this situation.

She sent him flying.

As she returned to normal posture she grabbed one of her hands and gently placed it on top of her bruises. With little charka going through her palm she channeled the tiny ribbons of light green directly on her bruises.

After a few seconds she removed her hand gracefully from the side of her neck. The minor bruises were permanently gone as to the thought of last night; or so she hoped for.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The young man who had been sent flying by the powerful pink haired kunoichi by the name of Sakura was found leaning against the wall near her bedroom door. He stayed put while thinking deeply on what could have caused his dearest comrade to be upset. He just couldn't erase the image of her small nose tinted pink and tears tainting her fair skin.

He absolutely hated seeing her that way. She was always crying and he could never do anything to prevent it. He was a fool into thinking that he was a true friend. He let Sasuke run to the dark side not only letting Konoha down but also his dearest companion who was also his lover.

She was slowly deteriorating in front of him and everything he did was just not enough. The damage was too severe for repairing. He was a failure not only to his village but to the people he cared about the most.

He dropped his head causing a shadow to form around his eyebrow area. His fists curled at both sides.

"Man, am I a joke or what?" questioned Naruto while chuckling at the end.

As he got off the wall he slowly started his journey towards the training grounds when suddenly he was stopped due to the sound of a door sliding open. He quickly turned around and was met with a dull Sakura.

His dearest flower that he and Sasuke used to share was wilting. Each passing day a petal of what little life was left in her fell off. She tried to be strong but there are always limits to everything including her emotional strength.

With a concerned face, Naruto decided to speak.

"Sakura…I…"

Before the troubled boy could finish he was soon interrupted by their captain.

"Hey, what are you two doing in the middle of the hallway? It's breakfast time!"

"Nothing really Yamato, just talking." answered Naruto.

"Well hurry up and eat because this will be your only meal for today until nightfall." responded Yamato seriously.

"You've got to kidding me! How do you expect a grown man to live!"

Off in the distance was a silent Sakura barely listening to Yamato's message. Her eyes dropped to the ground observing every detail of the hardwood floor. Her pale green eyes that used to have a certain fire to them was soon extinguished and replaced with cold emerald ones that were bright as coal. She stood their as if a thin piece of life was keeping her alive. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a warm calloused hand land gently on her shoulder. She jolted a little but nevertheless looked at her only comrade.

"Sakura let's go eat!" said Naruto with a pseudo grin.

Sakura stared at him with no life. She quietly examined him.

He had troubled icy blue eyes. His unkempt hair was stuffed in his forehead protector-his pride. His eyebrows fell worried while his mouth frowned. He gently removed his hand from her tiny shoulder and stared at her with great sympathy.

"Sakura, I don't know what happened but if it's not too much, maybe we can talk about it?"

She stood their quietly; her eyes as cold as ever. Naruto looked at her as if he were about to break. After moments flew by he signed in defeat.

"Please think about it."

With that said he turned his back and walked off.

Sakura was alone once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dreadful from his last meeting he sank into the solid wooden surface intensely causing a loud thump. After moments of rubbing his behind he caught eyes with his new sensei. The dark haired man spoke.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Yamato respectfully while passing Naruto his awaited meal.

"She won't speak."

"Make sure she eats, she's an important member." responded Yamato while getting up.

"Where's Sai?"

Yamato blinked at the speed in how Naruto questioned.

"Outside."

"Figures." growled Naruto.

He grabbed his chopsticks and began chomping the rice at great speed. Yamato sweat dropped at his actions but nevertheless left the premises.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The young stolid man dipped his soft white brush into the dank black ink. He gently stroked many lines on his scroll trying to form some creature. As he finished stroking the paper with black residue the boy formed seals with his hands. After finishing the hand signs he quickly placed his palm over the drawing causing a screen of smoke to emerge.

Out in the clearing was a snake. It gently slid around calmly; looking menacingly at Sai. He looked at the creature with disgrace. Sai started to draw another creature on his scroll. With the same routine he produced a lion beast so furious it could kill with just looks. Sai controlled the beast into attacking the snake. Sai grinned sinisterly at the snakes soon death. The lion raised his big paw ready to slice.

"Sai!"

Sai quickly rolled up his scrolls causing all of his paintings to vanish into thin air. He grabbed his sketchbook placing it on top of his lap. He turned his face stolid before turning to the voices way. He stared at Naruto blankly.

Naruto smirked in anger at how Sai was looking at him. Everything about him pissed him off, his fake smile, the way he acted, not to mention the constant talking about his male hood was just too creepy.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" questioned Sai.

Naruto shook his head violently, steam coming out of his ears.

"That's it! If you got a problem with me we can take it outside!"

"We're already outside." finished Sai calmly while closing his black stone eyes.

Naruto turned red but nevertheless did it stop him from aiming a punch towards Sai's face. With lighting speed Sai caught Naruto's fist with great ease.

Naruto grunted and retrieved his fist violently. He glanced at Sai; forgetting the real reason why he came he walked off.

The raven haired boy watched as the blonde walked off.

He smirked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Naruto reached the dinning area his eyes darted at the bowl of food left on the table. Naruto frowned at the sight of this and gentle grabbed the bowl and walked down the hallway slowly towards Sakura's room. He could hear the wooden planks squeak, stillness in the air. As he reached to Sakura's room he lifted up his fist ready to make contact with the cool wood but stopped.

He paused for a while thinking to himself. Moments later he began knocking real slowly. Seconds soon became minutes and minutes seemed to become hours but there was still silence.

He kneeled down in front of Sakura's door in defeat once again. He placed the bowl of food near the door entrance. Gently he placed one of his warm hands on the bottom of the door. He spoke.

"Sakura… if you're here, please listen to me. Please don't blame yourself. I can no longer see you this way. You may not know it but I'm hurting too. Seeing you this way…makes my heart ache. So please, let me help you. Tell me what's hurting you. That way…we can both stop hurting."

Naruto waited for a response, sound or even cry.

Nothing.

Silence slapped him in the face.

Lowering his head, he placed his forehead against the door gradually. His hand coiled into a fist slowly falling down the door to his side. Unhurriedly standing up he walked towards his room.

The young lady sat on her futon weeping quiet cries. Her soft hands were over her cashmere lips. Droplets of sadness fell upon her other hand that shakily grabbed her clothing. As she heard Naruto footsteps subside she gently got up wiping her tears and headed towards the door. She placed one of her dainty hands over the sliding doors clasp and leisurely slid it a tenth of the way.

Peering through the crack she scanned the area for anyone. As soon as she saw no one she silently opened the door more retrieving the bowl she heard make contact on the wood not to long ago. Closing the door again she made her way towards her window. She sat on the window sill while placing her small head against the wall. She watched as the white clouds went by while shedding yet another tear down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just can't."

Off in the corner of the hallway was a pallid man peering through the corner. His milky colored hands lay motionlessly on the wall. He had observed every detail between the two. Curious at the event, he made his way towards the maiden's door for a visit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Again I want to apologize for the long wait and for a not so special chapter but next chapter should be good. I promise I'll work on it right away! It was a bit Naruto x Sakura but have no fear this is still a Sai x Sakura fic I assure you that. I'm trying to slow down my pace for this story so it doesn't seem too rushed. I hope I can do it and I hope Sai isn't too ooc. The current chapters are just confusing me onto how I should keep his character. I WANT SAI! Damn it Kishi, make him have an appearance. Sakura-Angst! Gah but she'll soon be fine. Of course I must distribute my happy love cookies to everyone! Zomg school starts tomorrow for me that is!


End file.
